The CSI Killers
by SammieRie
Summary: Sara has left but other than that the team is back together. But when Sara goes to Lady H's to ask a favor and ends up saving her life, How long can the team stick together when a bunch of crazy, pyschotic killers are after them?GSR Ronniedies Catniplater
1. Sara saves Heather

**Sara's POV**

What am I doing? she wondered to herself. Why am I going to Lady Heather's? I mean, Catherine said that she and Grissom had a thing, so why would she want to help me? I know that I decided that Lady Heather was probably my best hope. I have been debating this in my head during any spare time I've had since the day I left. I hadn't thought of Lady Heather for a while but as soon as I did I realized that she was the best chance I had of Grissom coming over with no reason. I know that Grissom and Lady Heather have a weird kind of friendship that is completely perfect for Grissom because he understands her and her "business".  
I saw the door was open as the cab stopped and I knew that something was wrong. The instincts that I had learned on the job kicked in and I listened for any voices inside or signs of a struggle. I heard Lady Heather's voice, which was normally so mysterious, but which now sounded sad, desperate, and filled with pain. I also heard a man's voice that was angrily and humorously yelling at Lady Heather. I grabbed the best weapon I could find, a metal pole, and kicked in the door.  
At the scene before my eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. It had a perverse kind of cruel irony to it that was angering, sickening, and funny all at the same time. Lady Heather was chained up and being beaten with whips by a man covered in liquid latex.  
The man heard me and looked up. He went to hit me with the whips but I put the pole up and they got wrapped around it. Lady Heather made a horrible mistake and said my name. As soon as the man heard it, he started running.  
I went after him but I was no longer quick enough and he got away. I ran back inside and used the phone there to call 9-1-1. I made sure the call was anonymous but the way I stated the problem probably tipped the operator off to the fact that I'm in law enforcement. I then called a cab and went back to my hotel.

**_Meanwhile, Back At The Lab_**

Jim Brass walked into Grissom's office while he was doing some paperwork. "An anonymous 9-1-1 caller just reported an attemped murder at Lady Heather's," he said. "Care to guess who the victim is?" "Please tell me it's not Lady Heather," he pleaded desperately. "Oh my god," he said before running out the door.


	2. Grissom goes to the crime scene

When Grissom arrived at Heather's, he didn't know what to do. Cases hardly ever get to him emotionally but when they do, you know it's bad.

**Grissom's POV**

I started walking towards the paramedics to see how she was doing, even though I knew she'd be unconscious. I couldn't help it, I was unsure of how to react. They told me that she should be fine, but would be stuck in the hospital for a while. I decided to have Catherine take her statement, I just couldn't do it. I was going to start processing the scene, it was the thing that I did best.  
Lately my emotions had started calming down but they hadn't finished righting themselves as much as possible yet so I didn't think that I could handle this right now. And what I don't know is that when I find out the truth, I won't be able to handle it either.  
As soon as I walk inside, I am completely horrified. I knew she had been whipped, but I didn't know that she had been mocked. They had chained her up and used her own weapons against her. If I were in a better mood, I might find it ironic but I was NOT in the mood for laughing and I hadn't been for exactly 8 months and 3 weeks now. I couldn't help but count up the time since Sara left. I am a man of science, so my brain automatically did the math.  
When I started processing the scene and I discovered that the 9-1-1 caller had tried to fight the guy. I went around back and saw a metal pole in the alley way with a tiny bit of blood and hair on the end. Whoever it was who interrupted the guy had also gotten a piece of him. But it looked as though they had meant to get the hair, I noticed. _That is not something you do when you're trying to defend yourself, _I thought_.  
_"The caller must be skilled in forensics," I thought out loud. Since the object was round I was going to have to get it back to the lab and to fume it for any prints.  
When I had finished processing and loaded all the evidence into my van, I headed back to the lab. When I was about half-way there I got a call from Catherine.  
"What's the news," I said.  
"Not too good I'm afraid," she stated.  
"What happened?" I could tell from the tone of her voice that something was wrong.  
"Lady Heather just went into a diabetic coma," she said, all in one breath.  
At this I nearly ran off the road. "Oh my god!," I nearly screamed into the phone.  
She said, "Listen, we just arrived at the hospital, I gotta go, okay?"  
"Sure," I said."I'll tell you as soon as we have a suspect," I said.

But when I got back to the lab,the blood got us nowhere. The fingerprints were only partials, had no hits in AFIS, and were currently being run through other databases. I went back to my office and tried to focus on the crossword in front of me, but we needed to have a suspect. We wouldn't be able to get one without the 9-1-1 caller.

Right then I knew, the only thing that mattered in the case at the moment was the 9-1-1 caller.


	3. The biggest surprise

_Continues right where it left off._

**Grissom's POV**

I had leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes while thinking about the case, when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at the anonymous text message on the screen.

**If you want to meet the 9-1-1 caller, then go to the alleyway behind Lady Heather's at 9:00 tonight. Come alone. Don't worry, I'll be unarmed.**

I wonder who the 9-1-1 caller isbut I have an odd sense of foreboding that it's some one I know. I decide to go, but I'll bring my gun just in case...

As soon as I arrive, I sense that they are hiding in the shadows. I soon hear the disembodied voice muttering worriedly to itself, apparently it hasn't noticed me yet. I can tell that it's a female and I'm almost positive that I know who it is.

"Hello," I say, to get her attention.

"Hello, Gil," says the voice sounding slightly startled, "Are you alone?"

"Yes, but don't think that you can try anything because I did bring my gun," I say as a warning.

"Oh, now that's **sad isn't it, doc?** A guy like you would actually consider shooting me?" she said, as if giving a clue. And I got the clue. She was quoting the speech I gave to Dr.Vincent Laurie (episode Butterflied) and the only people who had heard that were me, Dr. Laurie, Brass, and **Sara.** I no longer have any doubt in my about who the person was but I decide to play it cool.

"Well, if you are the caller, then you're in law enforcement and I have nothing to worry about. But you could very well be Heather's attacker."

"You honestly have no clue who I am, then?" she asked in disbelief. I decide it's time to lay out my cards and see what she was doing back and why she hadn't told me. I know that I'm angry at her, but maybe it's not her fault.

"Of course I know who you are, the silly little girl afraid there's a murder gene. The short-tempered, brilliant, and slightly over-emotional Sara Sidle!" I declare, being a bit meaner than I had intended because I'm irrationally angry with her.

"Ooh, Gil, you've grown bitter since the last time we spoke," she says sounding slightly hurt. "But, nevertheless, you're right," she says as she steps out of the shadow.

I immediately notice one thing, her stomach is huge. Not fat huge but round, pregnant huge.

"Oh, my, god!" I say to myself. Then I start ranting, "I can't believe it! Either you were already cheating on me before you left or you found someone RIGHT after you left! You completely lied in your letter and I completely believed you!"

"Grissom," she says, trying to get my attention.

"Not to mention the fact that you've been alone for the past eight months, WHILE you've been pregnant! You've been all alone and..."

"GRISSOM, it's your kid!"

"That's even worse," I yell back, in the spur of the moment. It was not true, we had discussed the prospect of having kids many times, I just didn't think we'd ever follow through, especially not under these circumstances.

I suddenly notice the moonlight glinting off some metal in the distance. I know that ther's nothng up there and I immediately realize that it's a sniper. I spin around while pushing Sara down and the bullet goes through my stomach and her right shoulder. Sara tears a strip off of the bottom of my shirt to apply pressure to my stomach. While keeping one hand on my stomach, she ties another strip around her shoulder. She then calls 9-1-1 as I fall unconsious.


End file.
